1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and more particularly, to an earphone having both a speaker and a reel mechanism disposed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
An earphone, when in use, is normally distant from a corresponding electronic device (e.g., a walkman, or a mobile phone). The signal is transmitted between the earphone and the electronic device by a transmission wire or wireless/Bluetooth technology. Relatively, it is simple, cost effective and free of security concerns to use a transmission wire As a result wire transmission technology used in earphones has not yet been replaced by wireless technology, and it has become more and more important to avoid intertwining of transmission wires and ensure convenient winding of transmission wires in today's design of earphones.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwan patent 1270310 entitled “Headphone device, electronic apparatus, and cord winding apparatus and cord winding method” discloses an earphone 1. The earphone 1 includes a housing 10, a speaker 20, a reel mechanism 30, and a transmission wire 40. The housing 10 includes a shell 11, a back cover 12, and a front cover 13. The shell 11 has an elastic metal plate 14 and a post 15 formed thereon. The speaker 20 is disposed on a side of the shell 11 facing away from the elastic metal plate 14 and the post 15, and covered by the back cover 12. The speaker 20 is electrically connected with the elastic metal plate 14. The reel mechanism 30 is pivotally mounted on the post 15. The reel mechanism 30 includes a wire holder 31, a spring 32, and a substrate 33. The wire holder 31 is pivotally disposed on the post 15, and defines a ring-shaped wire slot 311 configured for the transmission wire 40 to be wound therein. The spring 32 is arranged on a first side of the wire holder 31, the first side of the wire holder 31 being close to the front cover 13. The spring 32 is configured for restoring the reel mechanism 30 to an initial status after the transmission wire 40 is pulled out. The substrate 33 is disposed on a second side of the wire holder 31. The substrate 33 has a plurality of terminals 331 formed thereon for electrically contacting the elastic metal plate 14.
In the above-mentioned earphone 1, when the transmission wire 40 is pulled out, the reel mechanism 30 rotates at the same time. The terminals 331 are configured for ensuring electrical contact with the elastic metal plate 14 no matter how many turns the wire holder 31 has rotated, so that the speaker 20 can receive audio signals from an electronic device that is electrically connected with the earphone 1. However, in the earphone 1, the speaker 20 and the reel mechanism 30 are respectively disposed on two opposite sides of the shell 11, which not only occupy a relatively large space, but also complicate the design of the shell 11 as well as the assembly of the speaker 20 and the reel mechanism 30. In addition, the elastic metal plate 14 for ensuring electrical contact increases the thickness of the earphone 1. Furthermore, the elastic metal plate 14 may cause bad electrical contact in the event of elastic fatigue.
It is therefore desirable to provide an earphone with simple design and assembly, small dimensions and stable connection between the speaker and the transmission wire.